Dark Lord's Lament
by disenchantedphoenix
Summary: Voldemort knows he is going to die today. But in the end, does it really matter? Look at what he's become.


**A/N: **Do I sound British? No? Then I don't own Harry Potter. I also do not own Viva la Vida. That belongs to Coldplay. I hope I didn't butcher this too much. Lotsa lyrics...

* * *

The Dark Lord Voldemort was going to die today. He knew it. He could feel it.

All in all it was a shame. He used to be so powerful. He could command anyone to do anything and they would listen.

**I used to rule the world**

** Seas would rise when I gave the word**

That was over now though. Had been for a while, he just hadn't admitted it. He was losing, and he was losing bad.

**Now in the morning I sleep alone**

** Sweep the streets I used to own**

He had made all the decisions, ruled everyone's lives. People feared him, cowered before him.

**I used to roll the dice**

** Feel the fear in my enemies eyes**

And he had killed Dumbledore. Possibly the greatest accomplishment in his reign. The Light had lost hope and the Dark Order rejoiced, already feeling the inevitable victory.

**Listen as the crowd would sing**

** Now the old king is dead, long live the king**

then it had all come crashing down. Voldemort wasn't even sure how it happened. It seemed like the Light had retaliated even stronger than before. He had killed their precious leader, and they were going to make him pay.

**One minute I held the key**

** Next the walls were closed on me**

His Death Eaters, seeing as the light was winning, had defected. Most of them weren't even accepted, sent to Azkaban on the spot. Sure, he still had some loyal ones such as the Malfoys, but the majorities were gone.

**And I discovered that my castles stand**

** Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

He could here commotion out front. They were being attacked.

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringin'**

** Roman cavalry choirs are singin'**

His remaining Death Eaters were fighting sat on his throne listening to the battle raging, silently, halfheartedly, urging his followers on. Maybe they could do it.

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

** My missionaries in my foreign field**

But he knew it was useless. Did he really want to survive anyway? This was not what he had wanted. He wanted the Mudbloods and Muggles separate from Wizarding society. Yes, he was willing to do what some people considered unorthodox to achieve it. But he had not wanted this. The power was amazing, but there was so much death. Hard to believe it might be, he hadn't wanted so much death.

**For some reason I can't explain**

**There was never, never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

When Tom Riddle had come to power people were restless. They had wanted change, less influence from Muggles. That was when Lord Voldemort had risen. By the time anyone realized what had happened it was too late.

**It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

He heard the sound of broken glasses and the voices were getting nearer. Yet he stayed where he was.

People had never expected him to go dark. They had expected greatness, but not that kind. He was ruthless and a Slytherin, but he was not evil. Or so they thought. He had thought similar.

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become**

Everything had been fine. He had been doing well against Dumbledore. But then came Harry Potter. The boy defeated him once as a baby and continued to do it. It was unreal how the boy could escape him. He had a feeling it was about to happen again, but for the last time.

**Revolutionaries wait**

**For my head on a silver plate**

He supposed some of this was from his childhood. Never anyone to be his friend. Never anyone to love him. He was all alone in the world, so why not shape the world to his liking?

**Just a puppet on a lonely string**

** Oh, who would ever wanna be king?**

He could hear the intruders coming closer now. Someone shouted and Death Eaters flooded the room. They were fighting the Light like only someone clinging onto their last hope could fight. And they were, for all of them would end up in Azkaban and possibly be kissed by the Dementors if they lost.

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringin' **

** Roman cavalry choirs are singin**

they were surrounding him now, his followers. Defending their master to the end. They were going down quickly though. Once they got to him this would be all over. His Horcruxes were destroyed, they could not protect him anymore.

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield **

** My missionaries in a foreign field**

He knew he was going to die and he knew he was going to Hell. The things he had seen and done, he was damned and he was scared because heaven help him, he hadn't wanted it like this.

** For some reason I can't explain**

** I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

** Never an honest word**

** But that was when I ruled the world**

Then he saw Potter burst forth and draw his wand. He didn't even bother drawing his. He just dropped to his knees in front of the boy.

"Please," he whispered, eyes downcast. "Get it over with now. Let it end."

Potter took a small step back in surprise but then sneered.

"Coward."

Oh, how right he was.

He heard the spoken '_Avada Kedavra' _and his last thought before green light overtook him was 'Thank you.'

Then there was only blackness.

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world.**


End file.
